Tres simples reglas
by nawcutebubu
Summary: SinJa · Modern!AU. Ja'far había creado tres simples reglas para evitar no sufrir más y juró cumplirlas. Songfic.


Noche cerrada. Ja'far estaba leyendo un libro en su salón. Había sido un día duro, y quería desconectar. Terminó una página. Luego otra. Para la tercera, su teléfono estaba sonando. La conexión a su mundo había vuelto. En el móvil vio el nombre que menos le apetecía leer a esas horas.

Otra vez él. Otra vez la misma cantinela. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Qué le podía decir, a estas alturas? Ja'far era incapaz de hacer nada frente a ese canto de sirena. En su mente una regla se repetía constantemente.

 _Regla número uno: No respondas al teléfono. Sabes que te llama porque está borracho y solo._

—Ja'far…

Esa voz.

—Ja'far. ¿Estás en casa?

Sinbad le estaba llamando. Ja'far podía oler el alcohol que despedía esa boca con cada palabra que soltaba, y se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Gracias a Dios, Ja'far. Te necesito. Por favor…

 _No respondas, Ja'far._

—Ja'far.

 _No respondas._

—Te lo ruego.

Con dos palabras, Ja'far rompió esa simple regla.

—Dime, Sin.

* * *

Ja'far podía haber terminado de leer el libro entero esa noche. Por ahora, llevaba media hora desperdiciada de lectura esperando a que Sinbad llegase a su casa. A que ese pequeño huracán entrase por la puerta y removiera su vida. Era siempre así. Como que estaba acostumbrado a ese desastre. Sabía que le hacía daño y para eso estaban las reglas, para que no le ocurriera eso nunca más. Mientras esperaba, decidió que sería mejor no abrirle. Hablarlo con la seguridad de una pared en medio de los dos, y obligarle a que se fuera a su casa.

 _Regla número dos: No le dejes entrar. Tienes que echarle a patadas otra vez._

Sinbad tocó la puerta, más calmado de lo que sentía que iba a estar. Con el silencio de la noche, la respiración de Sinbad era fuerte. Toda su presencia, en realidad. Incluso con esa pared en medio, Ja'far se sentía débil.

—Soy yo. Perdóname por pedirte esto a estas horas, Ja'far…

 _No le dejes entrar._

Ja'far escuchó cómo Sinbad apoyó su peso en la puerta. Luego, soltó un fuerte sollozo.

 _No le dejes._

Ja'far abrió la puerta. Sinbad vestía harapiento más que lo de costumbre. Tenía marcas y moratones por todo el cuerpo y la cara. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en la mandíbula. Estaba rojo de enfado, vergüenza, o ambos. Y de nuevo, su respiración. Su olor. Su esencia. Ja'far se dejó abrazar. Sinbad cayó encima de él, abatido. Refugiándose en el hombro, decidió llorar con algo más de fuerza. Ja'far rompió otra regla al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

El tacto de Sinbad era rugoso en vez de aterciopelado, posiblemente debido a los callos de sus manos. Pero a Ja'far no le importaba. Incluso aunque le quemase, quería sentir esas manos. Ja'far le besaba el cuello mientras Sinbad le tumbaba en la cama. Los roces de los pantalones vaqueros eran constantes, e iban incrementándose. Sinbad gemía entre hipidos, una mezcla aglutinada de placer y dolor. En la cabeza de Ja'far su conciencia no estaba de acuerdo con todo eso.

 _Regla número tres: No seas su amigo. Sabes que vas a despertar en su cama al final._

—Ja'far… Lo siento…

 _No seas su amigo._

—No sabía adonde ir… Tú eres… mi único… a…

Sinbad no pudo pronunciar más. Ja'far se colocó encima y le estaba silenciando con su lengua. Y con media regla rota, Ja'far decidió romper la otra mitad al quitarle la camisa negra que llevaba puesta.

* * *

Ja'far fue despertado por un travieso rayo de sol que se había colado entre las ventanas. Se incorporó masajeándose las sienes. Notó el peso de Sinbad al otro lado de la cama. Por lo que vio, seguía dormido, acomodado plácidamente entre las sábanas. Algunas lágrimas se habían secado y le habían dejado un ligero reflejo en la cara que se distinguía con el ritmo de su respiración. Ja'far suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Se sentía como un pedazo de basura por haber quebrantado esas estúpidas reglas que se había impuesto, y ahora lo estaba pagando. Su corazón le dolía más que nunca. El dolor se vio interrumpido por otra llamada a su teléfono. La melodía irrumpía el cuarto haciendo que el pobre Sinbad, antes relajado, se inquietara dormido en la cama. Vio el nombre, y de nuevo, las reglas volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza.

 _Regla número uno: No respondas al teléfono._

 _No respondas._

 _No._

—¿Hola?… Sí, soy yo, Ja'far… Sí. Está aquí conmigo… Sí, se ha quedado a dormir… Le diré que le has llamado… No, no es molestia. Eres su novia, al fin y al cabo…

Y Ja'far quebrantó la misma regla dos veces.


End file.
